The sport of paintball is a popular “combat style” game played by players using guns (called markers) that fire projectile (paintballs) using compressed gas. The paintballs are substantially spherical capsules, filled with a washable colored liquid, such as non-toxic paint, dye or food coloring. The sport is played whereby players are split into teams, and players seek to capture an opposing team's flag. Once a player is struck with a paintball and marked, that player is out. Thus, a goal is to mark an opposing player with paint or dye.
These war games have increased in popularity and sophistication resulting in more elaborate equipment. In addition to paintball markers, other devices have been developed to mark paintball sport players. Thus, paintball mines and paintball grenades for spreading paint or dye exist, having various undesirable properties. Some known paintball grenades require complicated assemblies that are cost prohibitive, and are difficult to assemble. Other known paintball grenades are formed from a single rubber bladder. In addition, other known paintball grenades do not always rupture when thrown.